Im broken
by Nightangel22
Summary: now he is revived you can't stop me. i will go on until i can have you. and if i can't nobody can. dark-fic boyxboy if you don't like don't read Kanamexzero zeroxkaname zeroxrido kanamexyuuki sayorixkaito and many other pairings ( and lot's of oc's)
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE **

**It was a cold . the sky was filled with clouds. Raindrops fell from the sky. I looked like the sky was crying. There was nobody outside except …**

**A black shadow walked through the forest around cross academy. The shadow passed through the gates from the academy. Slowly he walked further until he was at the moondorm. Slowly he pushed the doors open. The room was cold and empty like he expected **

**He walked up the stairs. His footsteps reverberated in the empty hall. He looked at the doors he was passing. The doors that hided a secret. But that secret was now gone. **

**The shadow had a clear destination. It stopped by a grand door. He looked at the name that was written on a name label :**_** kuran Kaname . **_**He pushed the door open. He walked inside. Again an empty room. And this one was colder than the rest of de dorm. the shadow walked to the bureau that was standing right in front of him. Slowly he let his hand slide across the side as he walked around it. He opened a drawer and took a book out of it : **_**Lullaby of the Dragon. **_**he grinned at the title "tssss how boring" he said to himself. He putted the book away and walked to the next room.**

**It was the library. He walked past the shelves with books. Big books, small books, old books , new books and many boring books. He stopped by one certain book : **_**Arocondia **_** he grabbed it and pushed it backwards. The shadow grinned "stupid idiot thought he that it was not obvious " the bookcase disappeared behind a other bookcase and a stairs became visible. He walked downstairs. **

**He reached a long tunnel. is was dusty and there was the coldness again. **_**Step, step, step**_** again those reverberated footsteps. He walked for ten minutes through the tunnel when he saw light at the end of the tunnel. He was almost there. He came in a basement it was here dusty to. **_**Drip drop drip. **_**"it really is underneath the lake she was right" he looked around. Like Sayori said to him there was a big crystal in the middle of the basement .**

**He walked to the crystal. there was an altar with a necklace "hahaha there you are my darling "the stranger grabbed the necklace and held it for is eyes "now I have you back there is nothing that can happen to me. The boy reached for his cap that was attached to his robe like coat. He pulled the cap of and putted the necklace around his neck "soon you will be mine Kuran Kaname " and Zero Kiryuu walked away. Towards the darkness. **


	2. im going

Here is the new chapter hope you enjoy ^.^

"Where is it" zero searched for his bloody rose. He needed it for his journey. He couldn't walk in the hunter accommodation without his bloody rose . Yagari would shoot him if had lost it "are you searching for something " Sayori walked into his room "euhm no "zero mumbled. "haha here " she gave him his bloody rose and turned around to sit on his bed " so you are really going "

Zero turned around and looked at her. Since yuuki leaved with 'him' he and Sayori became closer. They both lost Yuuki to Kuran. Three days after they left she came to him he remembered it well

FLASHBACK

"hey kiryuu-kun" zero opened one eye and looked at her "hmpf what do you want "he mumbled. She replied shyly "well euhm i-I want to a-ask you something " "what "he asked. She took a deep breath "I want to become a vampire hunter just like you and cross " zero opened his eyes in shock and jumped up "how do you know " she smiled "im not stupid you know yuuki almost tried to kill me. Cross told me what he was and what you are I understand your pain. It is hard to lose someone that you trust to someone you hate "she looked at him with eyes filled with sadness "so I want to protect you and I know that I'm not much but I –I " she sighed. Zero looked at her. The girl sat next to him in the straw. The girl cared for him that was something new. "how is your condition" the girl looked up and said with a smile on her face "I'm the best of the class with PE so yeah good" zero huffed yeah he knew that they raced against each other a while ago it was a ty and he didn't like it. "well I will talk about it with cross so yeah I will get you in " he smiled slightly "really oh tank you kiryuu-kun " she hugged him happily. She watched het watch "shit we have to be in classes in 5 minutes come on smart ass" she grabbed his arm and they run to class

END FLASHBACK

That was two months ago. He sighed. Sayori was accepted as a hunter and she became pretty strong. Someday she would be one of the strongest hunter ever. "are you listening "he dodged a flying pillow that came of a annoyed Sayori "sorry what did you say " she growled "I said I'm coming with you, you need someone that can care for you on your journey "she rolled her eyes and stood up "I'm going see you over an hour in crosses office bye" she waved and walked out " bye" he threw his bloody rose in his trunk "dammit why didn't I say anything " he dropped himself on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm and thought about his 'journey' he had to find it so he could revive him "argh lets pack " he packed fast his last things and walked with his stuff downstairs.

"wow that was fast" sayori smiled "I know " sayori putted a letter on Cross desk "let's go I called a taxi" Zero nodded. He smiled on the inside he was leaving from this hell he walked through the hall with Sayori. Soon they were outside. Walked down the road without saying anything .Sayori watched zero's blank face she sighed "zero i-" "ZERO CHAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING " Sayori and zero looked back full in horror and saw cross and Yagari. Cross was running to him with an idiotic face and hugged him if zero was dying. "so you're really going brat "said " jep we are going so don't try to stop us " answered zero " I wouldn't here maybe this will come in handy " Yagari gave him a package. zero tried to open it but cross hung onto him crying like a little child and it was annoying "cross I think that you have to release zero since he is trying to open something "said sayori "thanks" zero mouthed when cross released him. He opened the package. Inside it there where two silver claws like things "they are amazing thank you " Yagari nodded "be save kid " "I will promise " he looked at cross he had stopped sobbing and now he was sniffing like he was ill or something "bye sensei bye dad" zero turned around and walked away "come sayori we will be late "hai im coming" she waved at cross and yagari and walked after zero . "bye son " cross smiled and yagari smiled to and together they watched the two figures disappear in distance.

So did you like it please comment down below if you did lots of love from annie-chan


	3. found it

The trees flew by. Zero was watching how they appeared and disappeared. He sighed "zero is everything all right your looking like you have seen a ghost " Sayori asked him " I was wondering why did she go with him she said that she wanted to protect the people she loved. Am I someone she didn't love. why …. Yuki " Zero bit his lip why is she gone "don't think too much about her. She is just a traitor. We have other things to do. like taking a mission" she smiled " yeah you 're right like always" He looked back at the window.

**At the Kuran mansion **

Yuki walked to the library. Aido waited for her "stupid maths" she mumbled a bit sad. Kaname was to his work. She missed him and he was only two hours away. He was making over hours . she reached the library. She pushed the door open. "hello Yuki-sama" Aido stood up from his seat and bowed. "are you ready for your math lessons." "yes I am and you, are you ready to help me" she smiled slightly "of course Yuki-sama" he sat back down on his chair she walked over to Aido and sited down next to him. "let's begin then. Well look at this formula and then this one. From this one you have to take this and then you must do this and bla-bla-bla" yuki lost the track of Aido's explanation in ten seconds. She wondered how zero was. she hadn't said goodbye or anything to him when she leaved. Will he be mad at her. ' _of course he will be mad at you, you leaved him alone'_ said a voice in her head '_but you're his sister' _said another voice in her head. "Yuki-sama are you even listening""euh well ja euhm well yeah hahaha… no " Aido frowned " I will report this to kaname-sama " "noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo please don't please Aido please" "well I won't if you will listen to me from no on ""yes I will" Yuki yelled so hard that Aido covered his ears "well you have to do this and then" '_this will be a long day'_ she toughed .

**The hunter accommodation **

Zero stepped out the car and was followed by Sayori "please stay here for a moment " she said to their driver. Zero was already inside she followed him and yawned. She was really sleepy. she had been awake for ours and zero to so she really wanted to sleep. Soon they were by the door of the leader. Zero knocked on the door. "come in " they walked in. "oh hello Kiryuu-kun and Wakaba-san it's good to see you to again". Zero grinned " oh really " "what brings you here by the way " we came for a new mission " spoke sayori. The old man looked up "I have something for you that you can do. it's in the shirabuki mansion we want to know how much humans she held there and where she holded them" zero nodded and Sayori grimaced "that's something we can do. right sayori?" Sayori looked up "of course we can we are one of the strongest here in this dump. If you will excuse me I have to go to the toilet " she turned around and walked away. "what's up with here asked one of the guards " zero frowned "I don't know" '_evrything is going according to plan'_

**Sayori's** **POV. **

As fast as I can am I running to the library. I remember the way clearly. Left , right, right ,left, right stairs and then the hallway out. " Sayori-chan wait" shit not now. I stopped with running and began to walk " what do you want kaito?" I turned around and watched how kaito came to me "how are you kaito?" "im fine thank you. How are you and how is zero ?" '_i knew it always zero. You like him don't you well a surprise for you he doesn't like you'"_ I am fine and zero to so thank you very much but I have to go" I turned around and bit her lip '_why don't you love me kaito' _" sayori wait"

He run after me "why are you going " "I have to do something sorry it was nice to see " I walked away "bye Sayori " I waved and I walked up the stairs 'idiot' I saw the library and I walked slowly to it. I laid my ear on the door. I didn't hear anything. Slowly and carefully I pushed it open. I peeked inside if there was a monster. There was no one from what I saw. Careful I slipped inside. I had to find a certain book I wasn't going to leave until I had it. It was important for zero

FLASHBACK

Zero looked seriously. "we aren't going to the accommodation for a mission yori." Sayori looked confused up from her book "what but you said that " zero cuts her of " I know but we are searching a book. It is called hercula it hides secrets that no one ever solved. There is something I want to have. A certain page. It's a page that tells how you have to revive people I want you to get I for me from the secret library in the accommodation." Sayori looked like she had seen a ghost "why me do it yourself." zero sighed "I can't the accommodation doesn't trust me like before they think im working for myself and that im trying to find something to destroy them. They don't let me in the library anymore so please " Zero looked with pleading eyes. "all right I will do it "

END FLASHBACK

I looked around and listened if there was someone was inside. I didn't hear anything so I walked along books. I came in the middle of the library. In the middle was a golden cage like thing. I walked to it. I watched around for cameras. I couldn't find one. I took a clip from my hair and pushed it in the lock and tried to open it. After some seconds I heard the click "gotcha" I stopped my clip away and entered the cage I slowly walked to the shelves and watched the books that stood there. Finely I found it here you are. I opened it. I saw the weirdest things 'a book like this has to be burnt. I found the page I needed.

"HEY WHA ARE YOU DOING HERE"


End file.
